Baila para Mí
by LobadeDia
Summary: Candy hará todo lo posible para que Albert vuelva a enamorarse de ella. Su principal enemiga "La amnesia" que padece su adorado Príncipe. Y la ayuda la recibirá de formas y lugares inesperados. Sí te gusta el Pole Dance, éste es tu Fic.


Baila para Mí

Declaración: Los personajes de Candy Candy, no me pertenecen. Esta historia es realizada con el puro fin de entretener, libre de todo lucro. ¡Gracias Misuki e Igarashi! Esta Historia se desarrolla en la época actual. Uso elementos, solamente del manga, y por supuesto, de mi loca imaginación.

**Capítulo 1.**

_**La Cita**_

Sentado en la barra de aquél bar, Albert no podía dejar de mirar a aquella pareja que acababa de entrar. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue aquella cabellera, casi podría decir que era hermosa de una manera grosera. Rizos muy alborotados, y rubios. Aquella melena rebelde, pertenecía a esa chica risueña que cautivó a Albert desde que este la escuchó reír. Pero decidió apartar su vista en cuanto su mirada logró cruzarse con la de ella como venía sucediendo ya otras noches atrás. Aparte de darse cuenta de que era una chica más joven que él, tampoco podía omitir que ella siempre llegaba bien acompañada. Ese joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño a la altura de sus hombros, no dejaba de mirarla, trataba de juguetear con las manos de la rubia, y al parecer todo lo que él le platicaba la hacía sonreír nerviosamente. Comprendió al fin que debían ser pareja, aunque hasta el momento no se habían besado, Albert prefirió mirar a otro lado. Tampoco se atrevía a tocar aquella copa de whisky que había pedido.

Este apuesto hombre rubio, de apenas unos 30 años de edad, había acudido de forma puntual, cada viernes a las 8:00 desde hace ya unas 5 semanas, y fue hasta el tercer viernes que se percató que también aquella chica rubia llegaba a la misma hora, acompañada por el mismo individuo, y siempre ocupaba la misma mesa. Era como un ritual. En las primeras dos ocasiones aquellos dos parecían un par de amigos solamente, jamás vio algo que le hiciera pensar que eran novios. Cero besos, ó caricias, él chico castaño sólo se limitaba a ingerir una copa de vino, y fumar un poco. Ella sólo lo acompañaba escuchándolo atentamente. Para el quinto viernes, es decir esa noche, notó algo distinto. Sólo para poder deducir con más exactitud qué era lo que pretendía aquel joven, que desde el momento en que tomó las manos de su querida rubia, que por cierto despertó en Albert ciertas ganas de darle una buena zarandeada a aquel fulano. Así que decidió estar en la barra por más tiempo. Ellos la mayoría de las veces, sólo estaban ahí cerca de una hora, por eso a Albert, siempre le bastaba, con consumir una copa de whisky, pero esta ocasión era distinta. Y ya que siempre terminaba ofreciendo el trago al hombre que se encontrara a su lado, esa noche terminó invitando tragos mínimo a unos 4 ó 5 hombres más que se encontraban a su lado.

Aquello que vieron sus hermosos ojos azules, fue suficiente para virar bruscamente su cabeza, con cierto gesto amargo. –_**Ese… ¡ese fulano… cómo se atrevió!... bueno, no es para tanto, sólo fueron sus manos… pero-**_.

El ambiente del bar ya no le era tan agradable, la música en vivo y la tenue luz, realmente se prestaba a que las parejas que estuvieran ahí se dirigieran a la pista de baile con la que contaba el lugar. Albert no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Buscó con la mirada en la pista a la joven pareja, imaginándolos ya bailando, pero no los encontró. Sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia la mesa de la rubia, y se encontró con su mirada nuevamente, sólo que esta vez ella ya se encontraba sola.

Pasaban los minutos, pero el acompañante de la rubia no volvía. Albert decidió ir acercándose poco a poco, pero aún no sabía cómo abordarla, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue invitarla a bailar, aunque la música que seguía sonando, era muy lenta, y sólo se prestaba para poder bailar cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabía que se arriesgaba a una negativa por parte de la chica, ó peor aún, a que volviera su acompañante y él tuviera que emprender la retirada. Pero ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos, y ella seguía sola.

-_**El que no arriesga no gana**_- ese era uno de los lemas del imponente rubio en su vida diaria, -_**además… ella también me ha mirado varias veces, será que…-**_así que poniéndose de pie comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo. Cuando finalmente se encontró frente a ella sintió la garganta seca, ella lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos, claramente sorprendida. –_**Por dios… en verdad es bella**_- se animó a hablar hasta que ella le regaló una sonrisa

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?-

-S… Sí-

-¿Estás sola?-

-No… bueno, eso se supone, mi amigo dijo que no tardaría en volver, pero… siempre es igual. A decir verdad, no creo que regrese.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sabes que no volverá y sigues aquí sola?

-Es que, tenía la esperanza de poder bailar al fin esta noche, es mi único día libre. Pero no contaba con que Terry se molestara tanto. Creo que debí aceptar bailar cuando me lo propuso, aún tenía buen humor cuando lo hizo-

Y era cierto, de todas las ocasiones que la vio con aquel tipo jamás pisaron la pista de baile. Ella le sonrió, cualquiera diría que estaría triste por haber sido abandonada en plena "¿Cita?", pero la rubia estaba muy tranquila, eso animó a Albert, así que pensó en dar el siguiente paso, pero antes de que él emitiera palabra alguna, la rubia pronunció algo que él jamás imaginó que le diría.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?

-¡Claro!-. T_**odo lo que tú quieras**_

La música seguía propicia para bailar con los cuerpos muy juntos. "Take Five" comenzaba a sonar, Albert la invitó a ponerse de pie, fue entonces cuando pudo dar un vistazo más de cerca a la joven rubia. Aquel menudo cuerpo enfundado en unos jeans azules, y blusa levemente escotada y ajustada, dejaba admirar las finas curvas de su dueña. Ella no era muy alta, y con esas zapatillas apenas lograba estar a la altura de sus hombros. Pero eso le encantó a Albert, ya que la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba buscando su mirada de vez en cuando. Así fue como él pudo percatarse de que sus ojos eran verdes, pero no era un verde común, eran como dos esmeraldas, enmarcados por unas gruesas y tupidas pestañas oscuras. Su fino rostro estaba adornado coquetamente con muchas pecas, de mejilla a mejilla atravesando el puente de su pequeña y respingada nariz. – _**Su aroma a rosas…Es simplemente perfecta**_.- Bailaron por unos minutos sin pronunciar palabra, ella después de cruzar algunas miradas con Albert, decidió recargarse en su pecho y dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la melodía. Fue Albert quien rompió con el trance.

-A propósito… ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Candy… ¿y tú?

-Albert-

-Y dime, Albert, ¿a qué te dedicas cuando no estás… divirtiéndote en algún bar?-*

-Yo… bueno… rezo para conseguirme alguien… como tú-*

Los ojos de Candy brillaron de tal manera al escuchar estas palabras. Sintió el ardor en el rostro, pero ella no se quedaría atrás, lo que le respondió definitivamente le hizo sentir peces nadando en el estómago al rubio.

-¿Sabes?, te dedico esta canción Albert-lo miró a los ojos de una manera tan tierna y atrevida a la vez

Ahora fue el turno de Albert de ponerse rojo hasta las orejas. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue apretar el cuerpo de Candy más al de él. Ella se apoyó levemente en su pecho

-¿En verdad?... Y… ¿Puedo saber por qué?- _** me encanta**_

- Porque ahora cada vez que escuche esta canción pensaré en ti, hace mucho que no bailaba… Gracias Albert.

-Gracias a ti, Candy-

-_**¿Por qué?… ¿por qué tengo esta sensación?, es cómo, si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo, es… cómo si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes-.**_

A Candy parecía no molestarle la cercanía de Albert, por lo que pensó en aventurarse a preguntar. Él sabía que era necesario saber la verdad, fuera lo que fuera. Su interés repentino por aquella rubia se intensificó ante la posibilidad de que aquél joven que la abandonó en ese sitio, "quizá" era sólo un amigo. –_**Esta no puede ser una cita por azar-**_

-Candy

-Si Albert-, por la forma en que estaba aferrada a su pecho, el tibio aliento de Candy, le provocó cierto cosquilleo en aquella parte erógena tan cercana a la boca de la rubia, que en ese momento le pareció, inocentemente atrevida. Pero sacó fuerzas de su flaqueza, y de manera serena, pero firme, preguntó.

-El joven que estaba contigo

-¿Te refieres a Terry?

_**-Ahí está ese nombre otra vez-, **_Sí, él… y tú…

-Terry es sólo mi amigo-, Candy seguía perdida en su pecho, dejándose llevar por los cadenciosos movimientos de Albert, hasta que sintió una leve tensión en el cuerpo de él. Decidió levantar la mirada. Y se encontró con ese par de ojos azules que le regalaban una mirada profunda y tierna, mientras que los labios entreabiertos de Albert, dejaban llegar a su rostro, un dulce y tibio aliento-, _**Yo… yo… ya no lo soporto más… perdóname Albert.**_

Candy tomo a Albert de las solapas de su chaqueta de piel oscura, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, porque las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina, de un suave tirón, logró hacerlo inclinarse hacia ella. Albert con unos ojos más abiertos que un par de platos terminó recibiendo aquel beso, que a todas luces le estaba robando la chica que había cautivado su corazón desde que la vio entrar a ese lugar hace semanas. Candy sentía que la cara le ardía a más no poder, pero ya lo hecho estaba hecho. Albert finalmente, terminó por levantar a Candy a su altura, aprisionándola aún más con sus fuertes brazos. El beso parecía no tener fin. Extrañamente, ambos sabían muy bien como acariciarse. Sus lenguas comenzaron un jugueteo cadencioso que por momentos se tornaba rápido, lleno de frenesí. Mordisqueándose mutuamente los labios, Albert no sabía en qué momento detenerse, Candy no daba señales de querer dejarlo respirar. No les importó ser los únicos en la pista de baile, porque ya la melodía había terminado. Candy con sus brazos ahora alrededor del cuello de Albert, terminó por desprenderse de la boca de aquél rubio que aún estaba estupefacto. Albert ahora con un leve rubor en su rostro, la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, trató de reiniciar aquél pecaminoso pero romántico momento. Pero Candy besó rápidamente su mejilla, se abrazó fuertemente a él y sólo logró pronunciar con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Albert… yo… por favor… perdóname-, se separó bruscamente de sus brazos, y salió corriendo del lugar, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

-¡Candy espera!

De repente, una ola de imágenes llegó a la mente de Albert. Un leve dolor de cabeza lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Llevándose una mano a la frente, y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que las imágenes que venían de golpe a su mente, tenían que ver con Candy –

-_**¿Quién eres realmente Candy?... ¿por qué?, ¿por qué siento?… que yo Te amo**_

Continuará…

Bueno aquí está el tan ansiado y prometido primer Capítulo. Sé que es algo corto, pero ténganme paciencia por fis. Es mi primer Fan Fiction sobre Candy & Albert. Realmente no sabía cómo empezarlo. Tantas ideas locas llegan en desorden a mi cabeza. Creo que a la de cualquiera que se atreva a escribir. Y a veces siento que voy a enloquecer. Me terminó inspirando "La Cita", canción de "Jeremías" (^o^)/. Quizá haga mención de la letra textualmente más adelante. Por si gustan escucharla ;). A mí me encanta.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas, de preferencia constructivas. Este mi primer Fic, va dedicado a tods mis Candyamigs. Sobre todo a mis queridas amigas Albertfan's: CrisdeA, Trastuspies, Gin Eien, Norma, Azu, Alhelí Brower, Enaka, Yen y Fran. Sé que a todas les prometí que será algo candente. Esto va lento, pero seguro. Las quiero mucho. "Espero que lleguen conmigo hasta el final", XD, ¡cHiste local! (^o^)/. Gracias.


End file.
